


PTB Homework 2014

by IAmMelissa2



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelissa2/pseuds/IAmMelissa2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimate themes and situations for each lesson. A series of mature-rated one-shots written for Project Team Beta's summer "school." It promises to be a very hot summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PTB Homework 2014

Pre-homework assignment

I'm excited to be part of the Project Team Beta's annual summer fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Not even a little bit. No copyright infringement is intended.

Yikes. I'm nervous, but here goes. I hope you enjoy it.

_Very adult themes - Edward x Bella_

 

* * *

 

Finally

It was so hot outside – a rare, extreme heat wave – and the air conditioning system broke down. Naturally, with the heat wave, the technicians in Seattle were beyond busy. We'd have to wait, even with our "standing" in the community. Yes, I admit it. I threw the Cullen name around, and it got me … nowhere.

Emmett was away at some kind of sports conference. I bet they had air conditioning there. Lucky bastard. Unfortunately, in truth, I was relieved he was away. I needed time to think, prepare myself.

I went outside to pull some weeds that I had been neglecting. I had hoped it would be cooler out there than inside, but it was miserable everywhere. I should go to Emmett's parents' house. They have a pool – and air conditioning.

My skin was slick with sweat, and I couldn't decide if I should shower first or not. Fuck it. I'll just spray myself with the hose, throw on some dry clothes and head over to visit Esme. Then again, maybe going over there is not a good idea right now.

The privacy fence around our house in Queen Anne area of Seattle prevents prying neighbor eyes, so I pull off my tank top. I'm not wearing a bra, and sweat runs in rivulets between my breasts and down to my navel. I don't bother shedding my cutoffs. They are leftovers from my favorite pair of college jeans. They barely cover my ass, but I only wear them around the house.

I walk over to the hose and put on the spray attachment. I run the nearly boiling water until it cools and then hold the sprayer in front of me. The water hits my body, and I feel immediate relief. I watch my nipples as they pucker under the cool spray.

"Bella?"

My head jerks up. I know that honey-smooth, whiskey-rich voice.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I yelp in surprise.

His eyes are glued to my body. I belatedly realize that my tits are exposed, and my tank top is too far away.

He moves closer and doesn't even pretend to avert his eyes. I now have my hands covering my breasts.

"I had a break from classes, and Mom told me Emmett went out of town," he says in a husky voice. "I thought I would see if you wanted to grab lunch."

"Oh, well, that's nice. Um, I'll take a quick shower and change clothes, and we can go. Could you … uh … would you hand me my top? Please."

He's only about two feet away from me now. His eyes are slightly hooded, and he's biting his lower lip. His gorgeous head of hair is due for a haircut. What falls over his forehead begins to slightly curl from the sweat beginning to form there. He makes sweat look sexy. He makes everything look sexy. Women throw themselves at him, but he never reacts or allows it to inflate his ego. This makes him even more desirable.

These thoughts are the last things I should be thinking and are going to get me in trouble.

He finally seems to realize that he is staring inappropriately, and he jerks his eyes away. But not before I see his cheeks tinge pink. This only makes him look even more adorable and does nothing to help alter my thoughts.

Edward and I have developed a close friendship during the past three years. He's caring, brilliant and very witty. He's never overstepped the boundaries of that friendship. However, in my opinion the closeness between us balances on a fine line, especially in the last several months. We're just very compatible.

His back is now to me, giving me a view of his very nice ass. Said ass is encased in a pair of well-worn jeans, which hang dangerously low on his lean hips. Fuck.

"You should have called me. I would have kept you company," he says as he bends over to pick up my top. Double-fuck.

"I needed to think some things through. Plus, I knew you were in the middle of studying for your medical exams."

"I could have studied here. I know you don't like to be home alone at night." He turns to face me – eyes instinctively moving down to the place my hands cover.

"I'm always available for you, Bella. Whenever you need me," he says earnestly.

"I know, and I appreciate it. I just don't want to take advantage of your generosity. You shouldn't be spending all of your free time with an old, married woman," I say, trying to convince myself of the words I speak. Jealousy flares at the thought of him spending time with other women.

"You're only two years older than me." He rolls his eyes at my words, and the sexual tension relaxes, slightly.

"You're hot and you're single. You should be out sowing your wild oats." I nearly choke on the words. Suddenly, a vivid image of choking on something else "springs" to mind. I feel my cheeks flush. God, I _really_ need to break this train of thought.

"You think I'm hot?" He grins boyishly at me. Damn. Damn. Damn.

"Edward." I groan exasperatedly.

He moves closer with my shirt in hand. As he passes it to me, our fingers brush and tingles erupt through my body. My nipples stiffen again. I quickly turn my back and lift my tank top over my head. I realize a white tank top over a wet body doesn't provide a lot of coverage.

My errant thoughts cause me not to pay close attention to my redressing, and my top gets tangled in my hair. Hands run purposefully up my naked back and then gently pull the shirt down. His hands linger on my neck once he pulls my hair free, and I shiver.

"It's stifling hot inside, but you are welcome to come in and wait," I squeak out.

"Right behind you," he whispers. Oh, fucking hell.

"Edward …" I begin, not sure what I am going to say.

"He did it, didn't he?" I don't have to ask what he is referring to.

"Yes," I say simply.

"Fucker. He doesn't deserve you," he growls.

"Maybe I'm the one that's to blame," I murmur. My self-esteem has taken a major hit during the past year.

Hands grip my shoulders, as he spins me to face him. The look on his face is thunderous. It takes a lot to make Edward mad.

"Bullshit!"

I try to stifle the sob that escapes at his shout.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He wraps me in his strong arms, pulling me against his solid chest.

"Why, Edward? Why is he doing this?" I whimper – tears beginning to form.

"I don't know, Bella. He's an egotistical asshole. And, obviously, he's stupid. Only a stupid person would cheat on you. You're beautiful. And smart. And funny. And beautiful." I give a tiny laugh.

"You said that already."

"It bears repeating." He smiles down at me tenderly.

"I don't feel beautiful."

"You are beautiful. No other woman compares to you."

He leans down to lightly brush my lips with his. He takes it no further, even though I yearn for him to do so.

"I saw them together last week. I went to his office to take him his wallet. He forgot it that morning. He had her bent over his desk. Fucking her. I knew he was cheating but to actually see it …" I trail off in a soft sob.

"Asshole," he mutters. Edward had become aware of my increasing suspicions.

According to Esme, Emmett and Edward haven't been close for years. I've come to realize Emmett is very self-centered. Handsome and charming, yes, but very selfish. Edward is considerate and giving. Their parents are wonderful, and Alice has become my best friend. I'm not sure when Emmett veered off-course.

Edward's chin rests lightly on top of my head. Being in his arms is so comforting.

I wrap my arms around his waist. He's so tall; I'm barely as tall as his shoulders. My head lays comfortably against his broad chest. He runs his hand soothingly over my hair, and I lift my eyes to his bright green ones. He is so beautiful; it makes my heart ache.

"Rosalie was supposed to be my friend." He snorts in disgust.

"Some friend."

"I know it's wrong, because it's as much his fault as hers, but I think I hate her."

"I know. It's okay to hate them both right now. I take it they still don't know that you know about them," he states.

"No. I've decided to confront him when he gets back the day after tomorrow. It's over between us. It's the only thing left to do. I think he's been screwing her since she moved back a year ago." Rosalie was my college roommate and maid of honor. That's an oxymoron in her case.

Emmett and I have been married a little over two years. We dated for two. Actually, I'm being to wonder when his affair with Rosalie truly began.

"Edward, I really did try to be a good wife to him. I tried to make things work. We should have never gotten married." I've been such a fool.

"What do you mean?"

"This is where I'm going to lose any respect you have for me," I whisper.

"I could never …" I place my fingers over his lips.

"I tried to push it away. I tried to stop. I tried to deny it. I thought I was successful. Maybe Emmett realized there was something missing. Maybe he sensed it before I ever truly admitted it to myself," I ramble.

"I don't understand. Did you cheat too?" He tenses but doesn't let go of me. I'm not offended by his question.

"I might as well have. I had – have – feelings for somebody else. I'm no better than he is." I avert my gaze from his. His hand gently cups my cheek and guides me so that he can see my eyes.

"Feelings for who?" His voice is a caress.

"You know who. Surely, you know."

"Tell me. Say it. Out loud."

"You." There, I said it. Finally.

Both of his hands cup my face, as his lips find mine.

"Finally," he murmurs against my mouth.

Though it goes against every instinct, I pull away from him. I need to see his face. See what he is thinking.

"Don't look at me like that, Bella. You never, ever, have to question it. I love you. I've loved you for a long time." His smile is breathtaking.

"I know you tried to make your marriage work, Bella. I know, because like a masochist I watched. I ached and obsessed and watched. I wanted my brother's wife. I fantasized about you the first night he brought you home. I wore my dick out thinking about you. Then, I got to know you. That created one extra problem. I fell in love with you. I tried to be satisfied by our friendship – I was so thankful for it. But I guess I'm no better than anybody else in this situation. I've never wanted anybody like I want you. I've never loved anybody else. Hopefully, that doesn't scare you away, but it's true nonetheless." His gorgeous green eyes steadily stare into mine.

He gently rubs his thumb up and down my jaw as he bares his soul. We've never been so close to making our desires a reality. So much can, and probably will, go wrong once this all goes public. I'm not sure what the rest of his family is going to think. I am so close to them, but I'm not fighting this anymore. Edward and I will be together. Starting now.

"I'm not scared. Maybe I should be, but I'm not. Because I love you too."

I'm so grateful that he's here, and I'm so ready to move on with my life.

His mouth presses to mine, none too gently. This is our first _real_ kiss, and I feel it all the way to my toes. My toes aren't where I'm feeling it most. He tastes subtly of cinnamon Altoids. He knows I love cinnamon. Our kisses alternate between rough and tender.

Eventually, his fingertips ghost over my nipples. I moan like the wanton adulteress I'm about to be. He slides his hands under my tank top and lightly pinches the stiffened peaks.

"I want you. Show me how it's _supposed_ to be."

"What? Now? You want me … us … you want to …" He's sputtering disbelievingly – shocked. In some ways, he is still so innocent. Well, not innocent. Nobody is innocent in this scenario. But he's so respectful of my feelings. He tries to do the right thing. It makes me smile inside.

"I want you, now. I'm not waiting any longer. Fuck me." Hopefully, that clears things up for him.

I'm not sure where my boldness is coming from, but I like it. Clearly, Edward does too. My message has been received. He grabs the bottom of my tank top and slowly, maddeningly so, lifts it to reveal my breasts.

He backs me against the wall and kneels in front of me. He kisses my stomach. Butterfly kisses that trail up to the tip of one breast. He sucks and nips at it. After he thoroughly laves one, he blows on the nipple, making me shudder with want. Then he moves to the other. Breathy moans are escaping me.

At the same time, his fingers nimbly open my shorts. I try to pull him up, but he shakes his head. He sits back on his heels; looks up at me; and smiles wickedly. I don't think I have ever seen this side of Edward before. If possible, it turns me on even more.

It's like a valve has been released, and we are embracing who we were always meant to be. With each other.

His hands grasp the top of my shorts and drag them down along with my panties, baring my body to him fully. Thankfully, he seems to like what he sees. The lust is written all over his face. Again, I try to pull him up. Again, he shakes his head. His breath ghosts over my mound. My pussy clenches in anticipation.

He holds my hips in place and squeezes, warning me to hold still. His fingers move to my center and part it. His lips and tongue go right for my sensitive clit.

"Fuck," I moan. I feel his chest rumble against my thighs in response.

He moves his tongue inside me and fucks me with it. This may not have been my initial intent, but it's a damn good start. My legs begin to tremble.

His tongue moves away, and a finger begins to gently enter me, then another. He goes back to sucking on my clit and licking me. His two fingers are now fucking my pussy, and I'm about 60 seconds from coming.

"Please." I'm not above begging for release. It turns out begging is unnecessary. It doesn't even take 60 seconds before my orgasm begins to course through me – my vision blackens, and I see stars. One hand is gripping Edward's hair, and my toes curl against the hardwood floor.

His mouth very gently brings me back to earth, not without a few aftershocks.

"Who in the hell taught you to do that? Never mind, I don't want to know," I add hastily. He laughs lightly.

I firmly grasp his shoulders and pull him up; he rises willingly this time. He kisses me, and I taste myself for the first time. I've never willingly done that before, but it's not unpleasant. Nothing I do with Edward is unpleasant.

I move my hands down to the button-fly of his jeans and feel his hard cock pushing against the denim. His gorgeous green eyes are dilated with lust, and he moans when my hand brushes against him while undoing his buttons.

Somewhere along the way, he removed his shirt. He's been working out. He's no longer Emmett's hot but lanky little brother. His muscles are firm and defined. I run one hand up and down his chest and abs. A light sheen covers his smooth skin. I lick at his collar bone to taste the saltiness there. He's an incredibly sexy man, and I have the primal urge to claim him. Totally. Finally.

As soon as I get his button-fly undone, his cock appears – in all its glory. Fuck. And no underwear. I am so aroused I can barely remain standing. I push his jeans off of his hips, and they fall to the floor. I begin to kneel, but he stops me.

"I need to be inside you. I need to feel you like that." I nod my head in acquiescence.

I pull him toward the stairs. As I begin to ascend, he very lightly slaps my ass. I squeal and hurry up with him following close behind. I bypass the master bedroom and go to the guest bedroom.

He grabs my waist and pulls me against him. I feel his cock brush against my ass, and I tremble with desire. He spins me around and lightly pushes me onto the bed. I go quite willingly.

Edward grabs my ankles in one hand and lifts my legs. He takes an ankle in each hand and gently spreads my legs open. He sucks his lower lip between his teeth as he gazes between my thighs. I am so exposed, yet I have never felt more sure and secure in my life.

The corner of his mouth lifts in a sly smile, and his eyes glint with authority. It makes my breath speed faster; my adrenalin pumps. He pushes my legs towards my body. I start to scuttle backwards up the bed. He follows.

His cock is rock-solid and pointed right at my pussy. I grab his bare ass and pull him to me. His tip slides along my wet center, gliding back and forth over my clit. We are both moaning in ecstasy, as sweat begins to drip down our bodies. It's so fucking hot in here, in more ways than one.

Just when I happily think he's going to thrust into me, he ducks down between my legs and licks me. My ass jerks up off of the bed. His hand holds me down, and his lips and tongue work my clit. Then, he lifts his head.

"Have you fucked him? When was the last time he put his dick in your pussy?" What the hell?! For a minute intelligent thought overtakes my lust. I recognize his need to make sure he is what I want – the primal need to claim me as his. His timing might not be totally appropriate. However, strangely, the possessiveness is a turn-on. It's a facet of Edward I've never experienced.

"I'm talking to you, Bella. If you want to come, you'll answer." I whimper. Apparently, even though I hadn't known it previously, I like dirty talk and a little bit of dominance.

"It's been months. I couldn't do it."

"Why?"

"He had been in her. Plus, more and more, all I could think about was you."

"And you want it to be _my_ cock in you, don't you? You want me to slide into you – hot and hard – filling you."

"Yes!" I hiss.

I throw my head back and press my pussy closer to his mouth, if that's even possible. I grind against his lips and tongue. Just as my orgasm is approaching, he stops.

"No! Don't stop. Please, don't stop." He moves up, pressing against my body. He whispers three sentences into my ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now. Just like you asked. Then, I'm going to make love to you." I'm nearly insane with my want for him.

Unfortunately, Edward interrupts my thoughts with some cool reality.

"Do I need a condom?" I am on the pill. After I suspected his infidelity, I made Emmett wear condoms. Though, in the past year, we've rarely had sex, not at all for the past three months. Still, I got tested. The fact that he hadn't questioned my reticence spoke volumes.

"Not due to any issues I have. Do _you_ think you need one?"

"It's been a while since my last time, and I was tested since then." This discussion may temporarily interrupt the passion, but it's important. I trust Edward implicitly. I always have.

"I want to feel you. All of you."

I barely get the words out before he slides all the way into me in one smooth thrust. I shout in a lot of pleasure and a little bit of pain. He's big, and it has been a while for me. But, damn, he feels so fucking good.

Edward pumps into me hard and fast. I grab onto his taut ass. I can feel the muscles flex tightly with each of his thrusts. Then, he slows, pulling and pushing smoothly, almost languidly. This feels just as good.

"I knew it would be like this. I knew it would be this amazing with you," he pants. I see his muscles straining as he holds himself over me.

"Hot." Thrust.

"Wet." Harder thrust.

"Tight." Even harder.

Suddenly, he sits up, pulling me with him. He sits me on my knees over his thighs. He grabs my hips and begins moving me up and down – faster and faster until I'm riding him.

He nips and licks a trail from my shoulder up to my ear. I love when he pauses to suck on the juncture between my neck and shoulder. It sends a jolt of lust through me, and I tighten around his cock.

He reaches between my thighs and touches me in the perfect place.

"Holy fuck!" I shout.

"I'm so close. Come, Bella. Please, come."

He didn't need to ask me twice. It takes about ten more seconds before my orgasm overtakes me. I couldn't stop it or control it even if I wanted to. Best orgasm ever.

Edward grunts as my walls squeeze him. He thrusts one last time, then stills as he pulses inside me.

Just as Edward collapses on top of me with his face buried in my neck, the air conditioning kicks on. Either the technicians are outside working on it (and getting an earful), or it's a positive omen for Edward and me. I'm going to go with the latter for right now. I'll take all the good karma I can get.

We'll figure things out as we go. We'll be okay. I'm determined, as I realize I love him with every fiber of my being.

When Edward notices the air conditioning is blowing on us, he chuckles. I giggle and wrap my legs around his waist. This causes him to begin gently rocking his hips back and forth.

"Fuck," he moans. "I don't want to ever stop. I fucking love you, Bella," he whisper-pants in my ear. Such a romantic.

"You fucking love me, or you love fucking me?" I question with a breathless laugh.

"Both."

I take it back; we're not going to be okay. We're going to be great. Finally.

* * *

What did you think? All reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
